harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Harry Potter
*Lily Potter† *Ginny Wemel *Albus Severus Potter *Lily Loena Potter *James Sirius Potter *Ron Wemel *Hermelien Griffel *Arthur Wemel *Molly Wemel |hidem= |faunaat= |boeman=Dementor |stok=*Hulst, 27,9cm , Feniksveer *Haagdoorn, 25,4cm , Eenhoornhaar |patronus=Hert |hidea= |baan=Hoofd van het Schouwers Hoofdkwartier |afdeling=Griffoendor |trouw=*Zweinstein *Strijders van Perkamentus *Orde van de Feniks *Ministerie van Toverkunst }} Harry James Potter (31 juli 1980) is een personage en de hoofdpersoon in de zevendelige gelijknamige boekenserie van Joanne Rowling. Zoals vele karakters in de HP-boeken, heeft ook Harry's naam een betekenis. "To harry" is Engels voor martelen, teisteren en in het Schots "streken uithalen". Bijnamen van Harry zijn "de Uitverkorene" en "De Jongen Die Bleef Leven". Uiterlijk Op 31 juli 1980 werd hij geboren, Harry James Potter. Harry lijkt erg veel op zijn vader, hij heeft hetzelfde zwarte haar dat alle kanten op groeit en nooit in model wil blijven zitten. Het moet van zijn oom Herman elke week geknipt worden, maar dat heeft geen enkele zin. De ronde bril die hij draagt, hangt van plakband aan elkaar, omdat Dirk ‘m al meerdere malen kapot heeft geslagen. Maar zijn ogen zijn felgroen, net als die van zijn moeder. Verder is hij klein en mager voor zijn leeftijd. Hij heeft een smal gezicht en knokige knieën. Maar het meest opvallende aan zijn uiterlijk is het litteken in de vorm van een bliksemschicht op zijn voorhoofd, dat hij heeft overgehouden aan de vloek die Voldemort tegen hem gebruikte toen hij een jaar oud was. Dit litteken doet pijn en kan rood worden en opzwellen als Voldemort in de buurt is, of als Harry iets voelt wat met Voldemort te maken heeft. Wanneer Voldemort echter sterker wordt in boek 6 zal zijn litteken ophouden met pijn doen omdat de Heer van het Duister beseft wat een gevaarlijke toegang tot zijn gedachten en gevoelens Harry had. Harry gaat gekleed in kleren die veel te groot voor hem zijn, omdat hij altijd de afdankertjes van zijn neef Dirk die ongeveer 4 keer zo dik is als hij moet dragen. Familie thumb|left|Harry Potter als babyHarry is de enige zoon van Lily en James Potter. Harry heeft maar één jaar bij zijn ouders in de Halvemaanstraat in Goderics Eind gewoond. Op de avond van Halloween, 1981 werden zijn ouders vermoord door Voldemort en Harry werd een avond later door Hagrid op verzoek van Perkamentus naar de Ligusterlaan 4, Klein Zanikem, Surrey gebracht, waar hij nu bij zijn oom en tante woont. Hij heeft zijn ouders nooit echt bewust gekend. Zijn oom en tante hielden hem voor dat ze waren omgekomen bij een auto-ongeluk. Achtergrond Op 31 oktober, toen hij 1 jaar oud was, en zijn ouders vermoord werden, brak hij de krachten van Voldemort. Aan die avond houdt hij een litteken over op zijn voorhoofd in de vorm van een bliksemschicht. Harry is de enige ter wereld die de Avada Kedavra vloek heeft overleefd, de vloek waardoor zijn beide ouders zijn vermoord. De vloek is afgeketst op Voldemort zelf waardoor hij zijn krachten grotendeels verloor. Hierdoor werd Harry beroemd in de hele tovenaarsgemeenschap. Harry heeft hierdoor krachten (hij spreekt Sisseltong; de taal der slangen) en eigenschappen van Voldemort gekregen. Harry bij de Duffelingen Bestand:240px-HarryPooter.png Na de dood van zijn ouders, brengen Perkamentus en Hagrid Harry bij zijn oom en tante, Herman en Petunia Duffeling. Perkamentus heeft magie opgeroepen, die inhoudt dat Harry een krachtige bescherming geniet zolang hij de Ligusterlaan nummer 4 nog zijn thuis kan noemen. Die magie vervalt zodra Harry zeventien wordt; met andere woorden, op het moment dat hij een man wordt. Tot die tijd moet hij ieder jaar minimaal 1 keer terugkeren naar de Ligusterlaan, zodat de bescherming zal blijven werken. De Duffelingen hebben hem 10 jaar lang heel slecht behandeld, en ondanks het feit dat zijn magische krachten af en toe al naar buiten kwamen, bijvoorbeeld op een keer dat zijn haar in 1 nacht groeide, waarna tante Petunia hem kaal schoor, hebben zijn oom en tante de magie altijd ontkend. Ook is hij eens op het dak van schoolkeuken teruggevonden. Hij had gewoon maar achter de vuilnisbakken gesprongen, maar opeens zat hij op de schoorsteen van het gebouw. Nog een ander voorval op school was dat Harry de pruik van zijn leerkracht in blauw had veranderd. Op Dirks 11de verjaardag mocht hij mee naar de zoo, en daar heeft hij gepraat met een boa constrictor. Daarna heeft hij ook nog die slang vrijgelaten door het glas voor zijn kooi te doen verdwijnen. Harry en Zweinstein thumb|left|Harry en zijn toverstafToen Harry 11 werd, kreeg hij te horen dat hij een tovenaar was en was uitgenodigd om Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus te bezoeken. Bij het kopen van schoolspullen op de Wegisweg, ging hij eerst met Hagrid naar Goudgrijp, de tovenaarsbank. Daar bleek dat zijn ouders hem een klein fortuin hadden nagelaten, goed opgeborgen in een ondergrondse kluis. Op de Wegisweg kocht hij een tinnen ketel een mooie weegschaal met gewichten om de ingrediënten voor toverdranken af te wegen en een opvouwbare telescoop. Op Zweinstein vindt Harry het zo veel fijner dan bij de Duffelingen, dat hij tijdens de vakanties op school blijft. Harry's vrienden Zijn beste vrienden zijn Ronald Wemel en Hermelien Griffel. Hij kent ze sinds zijn eerste dag dat hij naar Zweinstein ging. In het begin kwamen Ron en Harry helemaal niet goed overeen met Hermelien, tot ze haar eens redden van een trol, vanaf toen af waren ze beste vrienden. Nog een vriend van Harry op Zweinstein is Rubeus Hagrid, terreinverzorger en zijn leraar Verzorging van Fabeldieren vanaf het derde jaar. Op zijn 11e verjaardag heeft Harry zijn uil Hedwig van hem gekregen. Ook heeft Harry een peetvader gehad, Sirius Zwarts. Maar hij heeft hem pas op zijn 13e leren kennen en toen hij 15 jaar was, is Sirius gestorven. Ginny is in haar eerste jaar op Zweinstein verliefd op Harry. Ook Jammerende Jenny heeft een oogje op hem. Het sorteren De Sorteerhoed vond het heel lastig om Harry in te delen. Hij zei: “Hmm, moeilijk, heel moeilijk. Meer dan voldoende moed, zie ik. En een goed stel hersens. Talent heb je ook, lieve hemel, ja – en een sterke drang om je te bewijzen. Heel interessant… Waar zal ik je indelen?” Harry dacht: ‘Niet bij Zwadderich’, dus de hoed zei: “Niet bij Zwadderich, hè? Weet je dat zeker? Je zou grootse dingen kunnen doen, weet je. Het zit allemaal in je hoofd en Zwadderich zou je helpen om groot te worden, dat staat vast – nee? Nou, als je het echt zeker weet, houden we het maar op – Griffoendor!” Harry's vijanden thumb|left|VoldemortDe familie Duffeling, Harry's familie, waren nooit Harry's beste vrienden. Toch wordt de haat tussen Harry en zijn familieleden naarmate het verhaal vordert minder, en sinds Harry Dirk heeft gered van de Dementors, lijkt het er zelfs op dat Dirk Harry aardig begint te vinden. Harry heeft een verschrikkelijke hekel aan Toverdranken. Dat ligt vooral aan de leerkracht, Sneep, wie Harry helemaal niet mag. Vlak voor de indelingsceremonie was hij zo zenuwachtig als hij nog nooit geweest was, zelfs niet toen hij ooit een briefje van school aan de Duffelings had moeten laten zien omdat hij het toupetje van een leraar op de een of andere manier blauw had gekleurd. Een andere vijand van Harry op Zweinstein is Draco Malfidus. Draco zit bij Zwadderich en is altijd samen te vinden met Korzel en Kwast. Draco en Harry kunnen elkaar niet uitstaan. Uiteraard is Harry's allergrootste vijand de duistere tovenaar en moordenaar van zijn ouders, Voldemort. Harry en Zwerkbal thumb|left|Harry Potter en Ginny tijdens de zwerkbal tri-outsHarry heeft ongelooflijk veel talent als zwerkbalspeler. Toen hij voor de eerste keer op een bezem zat, heeft hij na een spectaculaire duikvlucht van 50 voet de Geheugensteen van Marcel gevangen die Malfidus had afgenomen. Vliegen is iets dat hij kan doen onder dat het aangeleerd moet worden, het is gemakkelijk! Door die streek van Draco is Harry in het Griffoendor Zwerkbal team geraakt. Hij werd hiermee de jongste Zoeker in meer dan 100 jaar. Voor hem werd de regel doorbroken dat eerstejaars geen lid mochten zijn van het Zwerkbalteam, en hij zou zelfs beter zijn dan Charlie Wemel. Hij zou zelfs het talent hebben om in het Zwerkbalteam van Engeland mee te spelen. Zijn bezems tot nu toe waren een Nimbus 2000 (die hij in zijn eerste jaar van professor Anderling kreeg, maar in zijn derde jaar vernield werd) en een Vuurflits. Hij heeft een enorme hekel aan verhaspelde Zwerkbaltermen, zoals de ‘spastische schijnbeweging’ van Hermelien. Huisdieren thumb|left|HedwigNaast zijn passie voor Zwerkbal, heeft Harry ook nog een andere passie: Hedwig. Hedwig is zijn sneeuwuil, die hij altijd kan vertrouwen. Ze kan af en toe nijdig zijn en heeft een sterke eigen wil, maar Harry is gek op haar. Wanneer Harry de Ligusterlaan voorgoed verlaat en hij samen met de leden van de Orde van de Feniks in de hinderlaag terecht komt van de Dooddoeners, wordt Hedwig door een groene lichtstraal geraakt en valt ze krijsend dood neer op de bodem van haar kooi. In het zevende boek, leest Harry in een brief van zijn moeder aan Sirius dat ze vroeger ook een kat hebben gehad. Veel wordt er over hem niet verteld. Harry weet ook niet wat er na de aanslag op zijn ouders, met de kat is gebeurd. Zijn toverstok Harry's toverstok is van hulst en heeft een lengte van 27.8 centimeter. Hulst is van oudsher een symbool van 'leven na de dood' omdat hulst in de winter groen is, als andere bomen dood en kaal lijken. De staf is lekker soepel en de Feniksveer die de kern vormt van de staf, komt van Felix, de feniks van Perkamentus. De enige andere veer die Feliks ooit heeft gegeven, vormde de kern van de toverstok van Voldemort. Harry's toverstok kostte 7 Galjoenen. In het zevende boek, bij het gevecht van Harry en Hermelien met Nagini in het huis van Mathilda Belladonna, breekt Harry's toverstok in tweeën. Later, als Ron zich weer bij hen voegt, krijgt hij een reserve-stok van Ron. Deze stok is kort en donker en waarschijnlijk van sleedoornhout. Harry staat bekend als "De jongen die bleef leven". Harry Potter in de Boeken Harry's eerste jaar op Zweinstein thumb|left|Harry in zijn eerste jaarIn zijn eerste jaar, krijgt Harry voor Kerst de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel van zijn vader. Perkamentus heeft hem aan hem gegeven, met het advies er "goed gebruik van te maken". Met deze Onzichtbaarheidsmantel weet Harry een boek over Nicolaas Flamel uit de Verboden Afdeling van de Bibliotheek te halen, en ontdekt hij de Spiegel van Neregeb, waarin hij zijn ouders ziet. Als hij achter Voldemort aan gaat om de Steen der Wijzen te redden, ontdekt Harry dat Voldemort zich heeft genesteld in het lichaam van Professor Krinkel. Wanneer deze Harry echter probeert aan te raken, verbrandt zijn huid, en door Krinkel in zijn gezicht te grijpen, weet Harry hem te doden. Perkamentus vertelt Harry later dat het de liefde was van zijn moeder, die haar leven opgaf voor dat van hem, wat ervoor zorgde dat Voldemort het contact met Harry niet aankon. Als Harry na zijn gevecht met Voldemort op de Ziekenzaal ligt, komt Hagrid naar hem toe. Hij heeft er spijt van dat hij per ongeluk aan Voldemort heeft verklapt hoe hij langs Pluisje kon komen. Voor Harry heeft Hagrid een groot fotoboek meegenomen met oude foto's van zijn ouders. Deze foto's heeft hij aan oude schoolvrienden van Lily en James gevraagd. Harry's tweede jaar op Zweinstein thumb|left|Harry en DobbyIn Harry's tweede jaar, hoort hij als enige een vreemde stem die constant praat over moorden en doden. Later blijkt dat hij de enige is die dit hoort, omdat het van de Basilisk af komt, en Harry de enige Sisseltong is op Zweinstein. Op dat moment wordt de Geheime Kamer geopend. Marten Vilijn, de oude Voldemort, weet Ginny via een dagboek in zijn macht te krijgen. Hij ontvoert haar naar de Geheime Kamer en Harry gaat erachteraan om haar te redden, voordat het te laat is.thumb|left|Harry en de basilisk Als Harry later oog in oog komt met Vilijn, vertelt hij dat hij zich voedt met de Geheimen van degene die in het Dagboek schrijft, in dit geval Ginny. Hoe meer zij vertelde, hoe sterker hij werd en hij kon haar zelfs in zijn macht krijgen door dit dagboek. Uiteindelijk, wanneer zij dood zal zijn, is hij weer levend. Harry weet hier echter een eind aan te maken door het dagboek te doorboren met een giftige tand van de Basilisk, Hiermee komt er een einde aan het Dagboek, en aan Marten Vilijn. Hiervoor krijgt hij van Perkamentus een Onderscheiding wegens Uitzonderlijke Verdiensten voor de School. De familie Malfidus is steenrijk en was jarenlang de eigenaar van Dobby. Aan het eind van Harry's tweede jaar, geeft Harry het Dagboek van Vilijn terug aan Lucius, met een van zijn eigen sokken erin. Wanneer Lucius het dagboek naar Dobby gooit, en hij de sok ontdekt, is Dobby bevrijd. Harry's derde jaar op Zweinstein thumb|left|Harry tegen de DementorsIn zijn derde jaar, leert Harry van professor Lupos hoe hij een Patronus kan oproepen, om zichzelf te beschermen tegen de Dementors. Harry's Patronus heeft de vorm van een hert. Harry krijgt in dit jaar een Vuurflits. Later blijkt die afkomstig te zijn van Sirius. Ook stuurt Sirius hem later een briefje, waarop hij Harry al voogd toestemming geeft om Zweinsveld te bezoeken. In het derde jaar, krijgt Harry ook de Sluipwegwijzer van Fred en George. Aan het eind van het boek, komt hij erachter dat Sirius zijn peetvader en voogd is, en helpt hij Sirius ontsnappen. Ook redt hij zichzelf van de Dementors, door terug in de tijd te reizen en op tijd een goede Patronus op te roepen. Harry's vierde jaar op Zweinstein thumb|left|de eerste opdrachtVoordat Harry aan zijn vierde schooljaar begint, kan hij met de Wemels mee naar het WK Zwerkbal omdat Arthur Wemel kaartjes heeft weten te regelen voor de finale via Ludo Bazuyn. Op de avond van de wedstrijd, koopt Harry voor zichzelf, Hermelien en Ron een Omniscoop. Op een warme dag viel Harry tijdens een les Waarzeggerij in slaap en thumb|left|Rita interviewt Harrydroomde hij over Voldemort en Wormstaart. Toen hij wakker werd, brandde zijn litteken zo vreselijk dat de tranen in zijn ogen sprongen. Hij loog tegen thumb|Het kerstbalprofessor Zwamdrift dat hij hoofdpijn had en naar de ziekenzaal ging. In werkelijkheid volgde hij Sirius’ raad en ging naar Perkamentus. In dit jaar deed Harry mee met het Toverschooltoernooi. Hij won dit. thumb|left|Carlo is doodToen hij door de Viavia in het doolhof van het Toverschool Toernooi naar het kerkhof met Voldemort en zijn Dooddoeners was geleid, werd hij voor het eerst in zijn leven getroffen door de Cruciatusvloek. Zo’n verschrikkelijke pijn als toen had hij nog nooit gevoeld; het was alsof zijn botten in brand stonden. De pijn die hij voelde was zo intens, zo alles verzengend dat hij niet meer wist waar hij was… gloeiendhete messen kerfden door elke vierkante centimeter van zijn huid. Harry's vijfde jaar op Zweinstein thumb|left|Harry beschermt zich tegen de dementorVoor hij aan zijn vijfde schooljaar begint, worden Harry en Dirk aangevallen door Dementors. Ondanks het feit dat Harry Dirk haat, redt hij hem toch. Hij weet op tijd een Patronus op te roepen om de Dementors te verjagen. Zijn Patronus heeft de vorm van een hert. thumb|left|Harry tijdens de rechtspraakOmdat hij in het bijzijn van een Dreuzel magie heeft gebruikt, krijgt hij te horen dat hij van school wordt gestuurd en zijn toverstok wordt vernietigd. Toch weet Perkamentus dit uit te stellen tot de hoorzitting die zal volgen. Gelukkig wordt op die hoorzitting besloten dat Harry naar school mag blijven gaan. Dit is ook de periode waarin Harry in aanraking komt met de Orde van de Feniks. De Voorhoede van de Orde komt hem bij de Duffelingen weghalen en neemt hem mee naar Grimboudplein 12. In deze tijd, schildert de Ochtendprofeet Harry af als een gestoord, op aandacht gexifeerd persoon die zichzelf als een tragische held beschouwt omdat ze het onzin vinden dat Voldemort teruggekeerd is. Rond deze tijd krijgt hij een hekel aan Perkamentus. Eerst omdat hij niks van hem hoort terwijl hij bij de Duffelingen zit. Daarna omdat hij geen uitleg krijgt over de reden hiervan, en omdat Perkamentus hem het hele schooljaar niet aankijkt en een beetje ontloopt. Later blijkt dat Perkamentus bang was dat Voldemort Harry kon gebruiken om te spioneren, en hij daarom ieder oogcontact met Harry vermeed. Steeds vaker begint Harry in dit jaar last te krijgen van zijn litteken, vooral wanneer Voldemort in een erg goede of erg kwade bui is. Wanneer Harry hoort dat Ron en Hermelien Klassenoudste zijn geworden, kan hij een gevoel van jaloezie toch niet onderdrukken. Op weg naar de Zweinstein Expres, moet hij zelfs onder begeleiding van Ordeleden. Hij kan de stemmingen van Voldemort voelen. Dan doet zijn litteken pijn. In zijn vijfde schooljaar moet hij ook regelmatig nablijven van professor Omber, omdat hij zijn mond niet kan houden en er niet tegen kan dat zij de leerlingen voorliegt. Bij dit nablijven, moet hij "Ik mag niet liegen" schrijven, met een veer die de woorden in de rug van zijn hand kerft als hij ze schrijft. Hermelien geeft Harry een oplossing van gezouten en gezeefde Murtlaptentakels om zijn wonden op zijn hand te genezen, nadat hij strafwerk heeft gehad van Omber. Zodra hij zijn hand erin legt, voelt hij een weldadige verlichting. Dit jaar richt hij ook, samen met Hermelien, de SVP op. De SVP was een idee van Hermelien. Omdat Omber slecht les geeft en geen praktijk oefent, vindt zij dat het tijd wordt dat Harry de andere leerlingen echte lessen Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten geeft. Een klein groepje leerlingen heeft elke week les van hem in de Kamer van Hoge Nood. Harry krijgt in het vijfde boek, een tweewegspiegel van Sirius. Er is een briefje op de achterkant geplakt met de volgende tekst: Dit is een tweewegspiegel. Ik heb de andere. Als je me wilt spreken, zeg dan gewoon mijn naam; dan verschijn je in mijn spiegel en kan ik met je praten in de jouwe. James en ik gebrukten ze vaak als we op verschillende plaatsen moesten nablijven. Aan het eind van het boek, gaat Harry achter de Profetie aan en komt op het Departement van Mystificatie in aanraking met de Dooddoeners. De Profetie valt uiteindelijk kapot, en ze krijgen hulp van een aantal Ordeleden. Sirius wordt hier door Bellatrax van Detta vermoord. Profetie thumb|left|Harry met de profetie in het ministerie van toverkunstPerkamentus maakt aan het eind van het vijfde boek, zijn excuus tegen Harry, omdat hij hem niet eerder heeft verteld waarom Voldemort hem als kind wilde doden. Hij vertelt hem over de Profetie, en wat die precies inhoudt. De Profetie die Zwamdrift over Harry en Voldemort heeft gemaakt, luidt als volgt: Hij die de macht heeft om de Heer van het Duister te overwinnen nadert... het kind van hen die hem driemaal hebben getrotseerd, geboren aan het thumb|left|Voldemort neemt Harry's gedachten overeinde van de zevende maand... de Heer van het Duister zal hem aanmerken als zijn gelijke, maar hij zal een kracht bezitten die de Heer van het Duister niet kent... en een van de twee moet sterven door toedoen van de ander, want de een kan niet voortleven als de ander niet dood is... hij die de macht heeft om de Heer van het Duister te overwinnen wordt geboren aan het einde van de zevende maand... Harry's SLIJMBAL-uitslagen Aan het eind van Harry's vijfde schooljaar, behaalde hij de volgende resultaten voor zijn SLIJMBAL examens: *Astronomie: A *Verzorging van Fabeldieren: B *Bezweringen: B *Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten: U *Waarzeggerij: S *Kruidenkunde: B *Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst: D *Toverdranken: B *Gedaanteverwisselingen: B Harry's zesde jaar op Zweinstein thumb|left|Harry en SlakhoornVoor het eerst in zijn leven, hoeft Harry maar 2 weken van de zomervakantie door te brengen bij de Duffelingen. Door Perkamentus wordt hij daar opgehaald en naar Het Nest gebracht, waar hij de rest van de zomervakantie door mag brengen. Voordat ze daar naartoe gaan, gaan ze echter eerst nog wel langs het huis van Hildebrand Slakhoorn om hem ervan te overtuigen het nieuwe jaar les te gaan geven op Zweinstein. Ook krijgt Harry te horen, dat Sirius in zijn testament heeft gezet, dat hij al zijn bezittingen nalaat aan Harry. Dit betekent niet alleen dat Harry een redelijke hoeveelheid Galjoenen bijgeschreven krijgt op zijn rekening bij thumb|left|Zwerkbal wedstrijdGoudgrijp, maar ook dat Harry nu de eigenaar is van Grimboudplein nummer 12, en van.. Knijster. Die laatste, geeft Harry de opdracht om samen te werken met de andere Huis-Elfen in de keukens op Zweinstein. Scheurbek mag van Harry bij Hagrid blijven, die hem verzorgt en voor alle zekerheid een andere naam geeft. Bij zijn brieven en boekenlijsten van Zweinstein, ontvangt Harry een thumb|left|Ron na vergiftiging door Dracoverrassing: Hij is tot Aanvoerder van het Zwerkbalteam benoemd! Dit betekent dat hij dezelfde status heeft als Klassenoudsten. Hij krijgt ook een aparte badge en mag gebruik maken van de speciale Badkamer. In het zesde boek is Perkamentus duidelijk ouder aan het worden. Zijn speurtocht naar de manier om Voldemort te doden eist steeds meer van hem en hij moet vaak een paar dagen van Zweinstein af. In het zesde boek, geeft hij ook speciale "lessen" aan Harry, waarin hij hem alles leert wat hij zelf weet over Voldemort. Belangrijke herinneringen aan hem, deelt hij met Harry in de Hersenpan op zijn kantoor. Zo ook de herrinering, hoe Perkamentus Voldemort vroeger zelf bij het Weeshuis heeft weggehaald. Al sinds Voldemort terug keert, wil het Ministerie van Toverkunst dat Harry iedereen vertelt hoe goed het Ministerie bezig is. Dit proberen ze eerst via Perkamentus, maar die verleent hier zijn medewerking niet aan. Als Rufus Schobbejak uiteindelijk een andere manier vindt om Harry te spreken, en Harry hem niks vertelt, noemt Rufus hem de "Trouwe volgeling van Perkamentus" en Harry zegt dat hij dat ook is. Perkamentus is erg geroerd hierdoor. Door het hele boek heen wordt Harry beschermd en in de gaten gehouden. Hagrid gaat als extra beveiliging mee naar de Wegisweg om de schoolspullen te halen, en bij het vertrek vanaf perron 9 3/4 zijn 2 Schouwers aanwezig. Zelfs op school wordt hij in de gaten gehouden, door onder andere Tops. De Ochtendprofeet heeft Harry betiteld als de "Uitverkorene", omdat ze hebben opgevangen dat hij degene is die Voldemort zal moeten vermoorden. Doordat Harry nu ook als "Uitverkorene" wordt gezien, wordt hij nog meer aangegaapt en nagestaard dan ooit. Op weg naar Zweinstein, kruipt hij onder zijn Onzichtbaarheidsmantel in het bagagerek van de coupé waar Malfidus zit, om hem af te luisteren. Draco heeft dit echter door, maar laat niks merken. Als alle andere Zwadderaars uit de coupé zijn, Verlamt Malfidus Harry plotseling en stampt met zijn voet op Harry's neus, waarna hier bloed uit spuit. Draco gooit de Onzchtbaarheidsmantel weer over Harry heen, in de hoop dat niemand hem zal vinden, maar Harry wordt toch nog op tijd ontdekt door Tops. In zijn zesde jaar, volgt Harry de lessen Bezweringen, Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, Kruidenkunde, Gedaanteverwisselingen en Toverdranken, alle vakken die nodig zijn op PUIST niveau om Schouwer te kunnen worden. Hij had echter niet verwacht door te kunnen op Toverdranken, omdat Sneep een U eiste als SLIJMBAL uitslag, maar Slakhoorn neemt ook genoegen met een B. Van Slakhoorn krijgt hij een boek voor dit vak te leen, waar allemaal extra aantekeningen in staan van het speudoniem "De Halfbloed Prins". Door deze aantekeningen op te volgen, scoort Harry heel goed in dit vak. Later komt hij erachter dat de Halfbloed Prins niemand minder is dan Severus Sneep, en dat dit één van Sneeps oude schoolboeken is. Als Harry wordt uitgenodigd voor het feestje van Slakhoorn, weet hij niet wie hij als introducé moet meenemen. Hij besluit Loena te vragen en zij gaat met hem mee. Op het feest zijn ook de vampier Sanguini, en de schrijver Elias Mier aanwezig. Elias biedt Harry aan om een biografie over hem te beschrijven, maar Harry bedankt hiervoor. Tijdens de Kerstlunch komt Percy ineens aanlopen bij het Nest, samen met Rufus Schobbejak. Ze doen net alsof Percy per se bij zijn ouders aan wilde waaien, maar al gauw wordt duidelijk dat de werkelijke reden te maken heeft met Harry. Rufus Schobbejak wil Harry ondervragen. Samen lopen ze een stuk door de tuin, maar Harry laat niets los en maakt duidelijk niet het speeltje te willen zijn van Schobbejak. Voldemort heeft veel informatiebronnen tijdens zijn schooltijd. Zo weet hij vaak meer dan de meeste docenten. Iets waar hij bijzonder geïnteresseerd in is, is het maken van Gruzielementen. Hij vraagt professor Slakhoorn hier dan ook naar, en hoewel die er later spijt van heeft, geeft hij wel de nodige informatie. Perkamentus wil die herinnering graag van Slakhoorn hebben, maar omdat Slakhoorn zich hiervoor schaamt, knoeit hij met zijn herinnering, om beter naar voren te komen. Via Harry weet Perkamentus uiteindelijk toch de echte herinnering te krijgen, na een aantal vergeefse pogingen waar Slakhoorn niet blij van werd. In zijn zesde jaar, krijgt Harry ook per ongeluk een knuppel tegen zijn hoofd, als Magnus Stoker bijdehand probeert voor te doen hoe je een beuker naar een vijand moet slaan. Harry wordt met een schedelbreuk opgenomen op de Ziekenzaal en komt naast Ron te liggen. De breuk is meteen geheeld, maar madame Plijster wil dat Harry nog een nacht blijft liggen voor de rust. Op de Ziekenzaal komt Harry op het idee om Knijster (en Dobby) Draco te laten schaduwen om erachter te komen wat hij in zijn schild voert. Op deze manier komt Harry erachter waar Draco naartoe gaat als hij verdwijnt van de Sluipwegwijzer. In zijn zesde schooljaar, krijgt Harry ook verkering met Ginny. Het hele boek door, wordt al duidelijk dat Harry veel voor haar voelt, maar ze heeft eerst nog met Daan. Als dat uit is, grijpt Harry zijn kans. Aan het eind van het boek, maakt hij echter duidelijk dat hij de weg om Voldemort te vermoorden, zelf moet afleggen en dat het hem verstandiger lijkt als het uit is, omdat hij bang is dat zij slachtoffer zal worden van Voldemort en de Dooddoeners. Al is ze er niet blij mee, Ginny begrijpt het wel. Als Sneep Harry betrapt nadat hij de Sectumsempra vloek heeft afgevuurd op Draco Malfidus, heelt Sneep de wonden en brengt Malfidus naar de Ziekenzaal. Daarna komt hij terug en laat Harry elke verdere zaterdag van het semester nablijven, wat betekent dat hij de laatste Zwerkbalwedstrijd, die tegen Ravenklauw, niet mee zal kunnen spelen. De verklaring van Harry dat hij niet wist wat de spreuk zou doen, hielp niks. thumb|left|Harry beschermt PerkamentusHarry mag in dit boek ook met Perkamentus mee, als hij een nieuw Gruzielement heeft gevonden: het Medaillon. Samen gaan ze naar de Grot, en Harry is erbij als Perkamentus de betovering moet verbreken die over het Medaillon zit. Hij moet de vloeistof die het Medaillon bewaakt opdrinken, en Harry moet hem daarbij helpen. Al schreeuwt hij dat hij het niet meer wil en dat hij liever dood wil, Harry blijft hem voeren tot de hele kom leeg is. Hierna kunnen ze bij het Gruzielement komen, maar Perkamentus is hevig verzwakt en Harry helpt hem terug te komen naar Zweinstein. Aan het eind van het zesde boek, wordt Albus Perkamentus met de Avada Kedavra vloek gedood door Severus Sneep. Er is een einde gekomen aan "de enige tovenaar die Voldemort ooit vreesde" en Harry zal het verder zonder hem moeten doen. Na zijn dood, besluit Harry dat hij het volgende jaar niet terug zal gaan naar Zweinstein. Wel zal hij, zoals hij Perkamentus beloofd had, eerst nog kort op bezoek gaan bij de Duffelingen. Daarna wil hij naar de Halvemaanstraat gaan, waar zijn ouders woonden. Hij heeft het gevoel dat hij daar naartoe moet, daar waar het allemaal begon. Ook wil hij het graf van zijn ouders gaan bezoeken. Als dat is gebeurd, wil hij de overgebleven Gruzielementen opsporen. Ron en Hermelien zeggen dat ze met hem mee zullen gaan, al moeten ze eerst nog naar Het Nest voor de trouwerij van Bill en Fleur. Harry's zevende jaar, niet op Zweinstein thumb|left|De 7 pottersIn het laatste boek besluit Harry om niet naar Zweinstein te gaan, maar op zoek te gaan naar de Gruzielementen. Zijn enige doel dat nu nog rest is het vermoorden van Voldemort. Ron en Hermelien vergezellen hem bij deze zware, maar noodzakelijke taak. Vanaf het moment dat hij zeventien, en dus meerderjarig is, of het huis van de familie Duffeling verlaat, wetende dat dat zijn thuis niet meer is, is de thumb|left|Het testament van Perkamentusbescherming van zijn moeder opgeheven en zal hij dus goed moeten uitkijken en ondergedoken moeten blijven. De Orde van de Feniks besluit niet te wachten tot zijn zeventiende, omdat Voldemort dan zeker weten binnen zal komen vallen, dus brengen ze de Duffelingen vroegtijdig in veiligheid en halen Harry weg voordat hij zeventien wordt. Vanaf dat moment is Harry niet langer beschermd. Na zijn dood, laat Perkamentus aan Harry de Snaai na, die hij in zijn allereerste Zwerkbalwedstrijd op Zweinstein heeft gevangen. Daarnaast wil Perkamentus het Zwaard van Griffoendor aan Harry nalaten, maar Schobbejak is van mening dat dit een historisch voorwerp is dat toebehoort aan Zweinstein en daarom krijgt Harry het niet van hem. De Snaai waar het om gaat, slikte Harry bij zijn wedstrijd bijna in. Wanneer zijn lippen de Snaai nu aanraken, verschijnt er in het handschrift van Perkamentus de volgende zin: Ik open aan het slot. Wanneer Harry met Ron en Hermelien op jacht gaat naar de Gruzielementen en ze al een aantal weken ronddwalen en duidelijk wordt dat ook Harry niet weet waar de Gruzielementen gevonden kunnen worden, krijgt Ron (waarschijnlijk mede door toedoen van het Medaillon van Zwadderich) ruzie met Harry. Hij verlaat Harry (en Hermelien, die bij Harry blijft om hem te helpen met zijn missie). thumb|left|Ongewenst persoon nummer 1"Ongewenst Persoon Nummer Een" is de benaming die het Ministerie van Toverkunst gebruikt om Harry Potter aan te duiden op het moment dat het Ministerie door Voldemort is overgenomen. Men probeert Harry de schuld van Perkamentus zijn dood in de schoenen te schuiven. Harry en Hermelien besluiten om Goderics Eind, de geboorteplaats van Harry, te bezoeken in de hoop het Zwaard van Griffoendor daar te vinden. Ze hebben de flauwe hoop dat Perkamentus dit zwaard aan Mathilda Belladonna heeft gegeven om het te bewaren. Zij woont in Goderics Eind. Verder doen ze er het kerkhof aan waar Harry's ouders begraven liggen en komen ze langs zijn ouderlijk huis. Voldemort laat zijn slang, Nagini, in Mathilda Belladonna's lichaam kruipen om Harry naar zich toe te lokken wanneer hij in Goderics Eind is. Als "Mathilda" Harry mee heeft genomen naar een slaapkamer en ze alleen thumb|Harry en voldemortzijn, komt de slang tevoorschijn uit de thumb|left|Het laatste gevechtplaats waar eerst Mathilda's nek heeft gezeten, en zakt het lichaam van Mathilda in elkaar. De slang probeert Harry vast te houden tot Voldemort er is. Gelukkig hoort Hermelien het gestommel en schiet ze te hulp. Na thumb|left|Harry en Ginny in 2017een korte worsteling, weten Harry en Hermelien nét te ontsnappen voordat Voldemort er is. Nadat Harry in het bevroren ven dook om het Zwaard van Griffoendor van de bodem te vissen en hij dreigt te verdrinken, schiet Ron hem ineens te hulp en redt zijn leven. Vanaf dat moment sluit Ron zich ook weer bij Harry en Hermelien aan. Direct hierna vernietigt Ron het Medaillon van Zalazar Zwadderich met het Zwaard. Op een donkere avond in maart, worden Harry, Ron en Hermelien nadat Harry Voldemort zijn naam noemde (die Taboe is), opgepakt door een stelletje Bloedhonden, waaronder Kolier, onder leiding van Fenrir Vaalhaar. Ze worden vastgebonden aan twee gevangenen die de Bloedhonden eerder al hadden gevangen: Daan Tomas en Grijphaak. Grappige uitspraken "Ja, Krinkel was een prima leraar. Zijn enige minpunt was dat Heer Voldemort uit zijn achterhoofd groeide!" Kwaliteiten en bezittingen * Harry was al op 13-jarige leeftijd in staat een Patronus op te roepen in de vorm van een hert. Dit is zeer knap op deze jonge leeftijd, omdat vele volwassen tovenaars daar niet in zijn geslaagd. * Toen Harry samen met Hagrid op de Wegisweg zijn schoolspullen kocht, kreeg Harry een sneeuwuil cadeau van Hagrid. Harry noemde haar 'Hedwig'. Tijdens het verlaten van de Duffelingen in boek 7 werd Hedwig getroffen door de Vloek Des Doods * Toen werd ontdekt dat Harry bijzonder goed kon vliegen, werd er voor hem een uitzondering gemaakt op de regel dat het verboden is voor eerstejaars om een bezemsteel te bezitten. Hij is een uitstekende Zoeker en speelt voor Griffoendor. In Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban won Harry als zoeker de Zwerkbalcup. In Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins was Harry de aanvoerder van het Zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor en won ook toen de Zwerkbalcup, hoewel hij niet kon meespelen in de finale. * Hij kreeg van Professor Anderling een Nimbus 2000, de snelste bezem van dat moment. In zijn derde jaar op Zweinstein werd zijn Nimbus 2000 kapot geslagen door de Beukwilg. Tijdens kerst dat jaar kreeg Harry van Sirius Zwarts een Vuurflits, de snelste bezem van dat moment maar die is hij verloren tijdens de vlucht naar het nest. * Harry won op 14-jarige leeftijd het Toverschool Toernooi, hoewel hij eigenlijk nog te jong was om mee te doen. Het geld dat hij heeft gewonnen gaf hij aan Fred en George voor hun Tovertweelings Topfopshop * Hij bezit een zeldzame Onzichtbaarheidsmantel, die een van de Relieken van de Dood is. Hij kreeg die van Professor Perkamentus met zijn eerste kerst op Zweinstein, nadat die hem geleend had van James Potter om hem te onderzoeken. * Harry kreeg van Fred en George Wemel de Sluipwegwijzer, een uiterst gedetailleerde kaart van Zweinstein, gemaakt door Maanling, Wormstaart, Sluipvoet en Gaffel (Remus Lupos, Peter Pippeling, Sirius Zwarts en James Potter), waarop constant weergegeven wordt wie zich, waar in Zweinstein begeeft. * Van Sirius kreeg Harry een Tweewegspiegel, terwijl hijzelf de andere hield. Sirius en James gebruikten die spiegels vaak om te communiceren als ze op verschillende plekken straf hadden. Harry kreeg na de dood van Sirius via de (gebroken) Tweewegspiegel contact met Desiderius Perkamentus. * Toen Harry aan het eind van het eerste schooljaar naar huis ging kreeg hij van Hagrid een fotoalbumpje met allemaal foto's van zijn ouders erin. * Harry was een Sisseltong, een kwaliteit die hij kreeg van Heer Voldemort toen zijn Vloek des Doods op Harry mislukte. Harry was hierdoor in staat met slangen te praten. Deze gave is Harry verloren nadat het Gruzielement uit hem verdweenChat-transcript waarin Rowling aangeeft dat Harry Potter niet langer Sisseltong is.. * Harry kreeg Sirius Zwarts' motorfiets nadat meneer Wemel deze had gerepareerd.Chat-transcript waarin Rowling aangeeft wat er is gebeurd met Sirius' motorfiets * De Imperiusvloek heeft weinig grip op Harry. Dit werd ontdekt en getraind door Alastor Dolleman, die later Barto Krenck Jr. bleek te zijn. Zelfs de Imperiusvloek van Heer Voldemort kon Harry amper dwingen iets te doen. * Harry is goed getraind in duelleren. Harry heeft drie maal geduelleerd tegen Heer Voldemort, tweemaal tegen Dooddoeners en is ook in staat om de Dooddoeners te verslaan. * Harry is heel goed in de ontwapeningsspreuk Expelliarmus, door het gebruik ervan wordt hij herkend als de echte Harry Potter op de avond van z'n vertrek bij de Duffelingen. * Harry is ook in het bezit geweest van de andere Relieken van de Dood, de Steen van Wederkeer liet hij achter in het Verboden Bos en de Zegevlier plaatste hij terug in de marmeren tombe van Perkamentus. Harry Potter Harry is door J.K. Rowling als naam gekozen, omdat ze het gewoon een mooie jongensnaam vindt. Potter was de achternaam van een broer en zus waarmee ze speelde toen ze nog heel jong was. Verschijning Referencies Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Categorie:Zwerkbalspelers Categorie:Zoekers Categorie:Gruzielementen Categorie:Geboren in 1980 Categorie:Personen Categorie:Vernietigers van Gruzielementen Categorie:Ministerie van Toverkunst Categorie:Medewerkers op het Ministerie van Toverkunst Categorie:Zwerkbal aanvoerders Categorie:Personen op Chocokikkerplaatjes Categorie:Chocokikkerplaatjes Categorie:Slakkers Categorie:Toverschooltoernooi Categorie:Personage-begin Categorie:Potter familie Categorie:Wemels familie